Wanna Die
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Song-fic academico. ¿Que harias tu si tus tres amigos se quieren suicidar al mismo tiempo? "Dejen de ser tan putos emos"


**Fanfic academico. ****Este es un song-fic, inspirado en la canción de Hatsune Miku Shinitagari, me encanta. Hice este fic por puro ocio, ademas ya había dibujado a los alpha como protagonistas de esta canción.  
**

**Tiene un ligero contenido DirkJake, pero casi nada. El siguiente va a ser un lemon DirkJake ¡Invitame a tu habitación ya! asadasdasdasda...**

* * *

El día de hoy es un soleado domingo que, aparente, estoy obligado a pasar en el colegio cuando podría estar cazando y/o cocinando un animal exótico. Pero Roxy y Jane me habían pedido que ese día fuera al colegio.

Las dos me lo pidieron por separado por eso cálculo que no era una salida planeada entre los tres.

Desde la puerta del instituto pude ver a Jane, estaba sentada en el borde del techo, dejado que sus pantorrillas colgaran sobre los tres pisos del colegio. Puedo apreciar la satisfecha sonrisa de auto-glorificación que puso al verme. Se siente repugnante, ver la felicidad escondida tras su máscara lastimera, mi lastima era como una droga.

-Mierda…

Corro hasta la ventana por la que seguramente ella entro, solo lo hice para que creyera que de verdad me preocupaba pero cuando ya estaba dentro deje de apurarme. Camine tranquilamente y subí las escaleras.

No había llegado ni al segundo piso cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Dirk, mi ex. A pesar de que nuestra relación había acabado por lo sano y seguíamos siendo amigos realmente era incomodo hablar los dos, por eso generalmente usábamos el pesterchum. Si me estaba llamando era algo importante.

-Hola ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada de lo que te vayas a preocupar.

-Entonces…

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz por última vez.

-¡¿Qué? No me digas que tu…

-Hare seppuku.

-¿Qué carajo…?

-Es el suicidio que cometen los samurái cuando son deshonrados, no es difícil, solo debo clavarme la katana en el estómago y abrir un tajo para que salgan los intestinos.

-¡Eso es asqueroso!

-Pero es guay.

Se me cae la cara de la indignación más que de asco (y la verdad que estaba asqueado) Este tipo más que hablar parloteaba ¿Quién carajo creía que clavarse una espada japonesa en la watita era guay? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué carajo me estaba diciendo todo esto a mí?

¿Acaso espera que yo, vaya corriendo a su encuentro lo salve de la muerte, lo bese y le diga que lo amo y que no quiero que muera? Demasiado anime, definitivamente Roxy le debía poner un alto.

Hablando de Roxy ¿Ella no me había llamado también?

Aún sigo hablando con Dirk le digo estupideces que para mí no tienen ningún valor verdadero para mi ¿Por qué iría a importarme si de verdad quieren morir? ¡Si es tan infeliz que muera!

Al pasar por un salón con la puerta cerrada escuche su voz verdadera, no por celular. Aun así, no quiero armar una escena de manga para niñas, no pienso entrar, sigo de largo.

Distraigo la mitad de mi mente hacia otro lado fuera de la conversación.

Ya no me preocupo por Jane, no quiere morir al igual que Dirk tampoco quiere.

Mientras miro a cualquier lado intentando distraerme paseando por el último piso, veo a Roxy, tiene un cuchillo en la mano y lo está apoyando temblorosa contra su muñeca.

Estoy rodeado de gente común que finge depresión, patético.

¡Estoy jodidamente harto de fingir ser buena persona y animar a estos idiotas!

Si quieren morir, existe el suicidio. A nadie le importara si alguien tan infeliz desaparece. Ya tuve suficiente de todo esto solo muéranse, obviamente no lo dije.

Me acerque a Roxy y puse mi mano en su hombro tenía una expresión de melancolía.

-Viniste.

-No lo hagas-aquí vamos otra vez, ya le había cortado el teléfono a Dirk, me costó trabajo hacer que "casi" entre en razón-Dirk se podrá triste-si le dijera que Dirk está ahora mismo en la misma situación que ella *suspiro imaginario*

-Tú no entiendes, Jake.

No es como si tu supiera todo sobre mi cariño, además, si no entiendo nada ¿Por qué me llamaste.

-Por favor, Roxy, no lo hagas.

-Vete, déjame morir tranquila.

¡Pero si me llamaste para que viniera pedazo de estúpida! ¡¿O acaso crees que me gusta andar paseando por la escuela un domingo?! ¡Ahora mismo podría estar en casa tranquilito viendo Titanic 2!¡Tirado en mi cama y comiendo papitas! ¡Papitas! ¡DEBERIA MATARTE YO MISMO AHORA!

Pero no quiero ir preso por homicidio, así que mejor no digo nada.

No importa cuánto se lamente ella por su desgracia, aun no es mi problema ¿Por qué estoy metido en esto?

Al ver que no te respondo lloras y te cortas un poco. Yo furioso golpeo el cuchillo y como consecuencia me hago un corte en la mano.

¡Genial! ¡Una excusa para huir! Pienso sin ningún sarcasmo y corro. Gracias dios no me siguió. Definitivamente no se va a suicidar, aunque realmente desearía verla hacerlo.

En serio Si son tan infelices ¿Por qué no mueren y me dejan vivir mi absurda vida en paz?

Llego al techo y miro a Jane, esta para en el borde y finge tener intenciones de tirarse, pero no lo hará. Escondo mi mano herida tras mi espalda para que no la vea.

Seguro me dirá que quiere morir como lo dijeron Dirk y Roxy, pero si realmente quisiera morir ya se hubiera tirado. Tarde un buen rato en llegar hasta aquí

-Qué bueno que viniste-ni me voy a esforzar en hablar, ya me canse de los intentos de suicidio por hoy-no quería irme sin despedirme de ti-dice con una sonrisa.

Y otra vez ¿Qué tengo YO de especial?

No los entiendo.

No quieren vivir pero tampoco quieren morir. Ni siquiera saben lo que quieren hacer, es como si quisieran que yo les dijese que hacer, pero solo me obligaran a pelear para que ellos hagan algo que en realidad quieren hacer ¿Creen que estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo para eso?

-Jake ¿Por qué lloras? Todo está bien, esto es lo que deseo.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!

Sin limpiarme las lágrimas corrí escaleras abajo ¿Por qué las personas son tan egoístas? Se hacen llamar amigos, pero solo estoy para hacer de consuelo con sus jodidos problemas. Nunca intentan ponerse en mi lugar. No saben si sufro, no saben si me enojo, no saben si me duele ¡Llevar todo el tiempo una máscara de alegría duele mucho!

Llegue a la oficina del director y de dos balazos rompí la semitransparente ventana de vidrio en la puerta, de un salto pase por ella.

Agarre el micrófono y lo encendí. Ya no me importaba nada, ni mi llanto, ni mi tristeza ni el hecho que lo que estaba por decir realmente podría hacer que mis amigos se suicidar.

-¡SI QUIEREN MORIR MUERANSE AHORA! ¡Nadie lloraría la muerte de alguien tan miserable! ¡SI QUIEREN MORIR, SUICIDENSE MIERDA! AH! ¡¿Siguen vivos?! Si viven o mueren ¡DESIDANCE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJENME TRANQUILO! Pero si no quieren morir entonces ¡VIVAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS!-Grite entre sollozos de dolor y por ultimo dije en hilo de voz-no es mi jodido problema.

Y me tire al piso de la oficina a llorar.

Estuve así un rato hasta que sentí una mano grande y tibia acariciar mi pelo, reconocía bien esa sensación.

Dirk, Jane y Roxy estaban arrodillados frente a mí, yo me senté con dificultad apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-Dejen de quejarse… y vivan con fuerzas.

-Lo haremos Jake-dijo Roxy.

-Pero por hoy nos dejaras consentirte English-me dijo Dirk acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, extrañamente no me sentí incómodo.

Jane me paso un pañuelo pero opte primero por la botella de brandy que me estaba ofreciendo Roxy. No me importo el sabor fuerte para nada, le hice el fondo blanco y mis tres amigos se rieron de mí.

-Dejen de ser tan putos emos-creo que ya estoy medio borracho calculo que no fui el único en pensarlo porque cuando Dirk me levanto como si fuera una princesa no me molesto nadita.

-Tu copia de ConAir ha estado en mi casa por tres meses.

-¿Así que estaba en tu casa bastardo?

-Sip, vamos a verlo, chicas ¿que tienen ustedes?

-Yo tengo galletas.

-Yo tengo alcohol.

-¡TARDE DE PELÍCULAS!-gritamos los cuatro y nos marchamos "disimuladamente" del colegio.


End file.
